


Girls' Night

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Veronica joins some of the younger female heroes for a night of games and lewdness.





	Girls' Night

“Morgan,” Veronica said uncertainly, placing her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” The two were in one of the dorm hallways in the Askran Castle of Heroes, lit gently by torches and the pale light of a full moon.

“Relax, princess!” Morgan answered with a grin. “You wanted to get to know us common folk better, and there’s no better place to learn than girls’ night!” She pumped her fist excitedly.

“R-right,” Veronica chuckled nervously. “I- I did say that, but… some of the things you’ve described sound very- very intimate.” She glanced away, feeling her pale cheeks heat with a pink blush.

A smallish hand clapped her back. “Don’t worry Ronnie, it’s just some harmless fun between girls. Nothing weird about it, I promise.” 

Veronica sighed, and nodded. “If you insist. I did promise to give it a try, and a princess oughtn’t go back on her word.”

The hand on her back lifted, grabbing her arm to spin her around. Morgan stared up at her with earnest lavender eyes. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. Let us know if you get uncomfortable. The others can get a little rowdy with each other but they always respect boundaries.”

Veronica grabbed Morgan’s hand, staring past the other girl as she gathered her thoughts. Finally, their eyes met, and she gave a more definite nod. “Very well. I accept those terms.”

Morgan giggled. “Don’t be so formal, Ronnie! It’s a party!”

Veronica smiled, and allowed Morgan to lead her the rest of the way to a seemingly random bedroom door, made of the same luxurious oak as the rest of the castle’s fixtures. Morgan shoved the door open, marching in without a second thought as she announced their arrival. “Her highness has arrived!”

“Gawds, Morgan, don’t even bother knocking!” someone scolded, glaring at the door. Veronica recognized her as the redheaded swordswoman that served Princess Camilla as a retainer. Her eyes widened when she saw Veronica, and her face flushed red. “Ah! P-princess!” 

“Hi Morgan! Hi Ronnie!” The other woman had wild blue hair. Unlike the redhead, she was grinning eagerly, and gave them a lazy wave from where she was lounging on a cushion. “Welcome to girl’s night!”

“Thank you,” Veronica said, sketching a slight bow. “Please, do not stand on ceremony with me. I am trying to break myself of some of my formality, and wish to be treated as your equal tonight.” 

“Just tonight, huh?” the redhead asked testily. She seemed to have regained her composure, her blush replaced with a mild scowl. Veronica frowned, swallowing back her pride. She guessed that is was less an intentional insult, and more the girl’s regular demeanor. 

“Don’t bully the princess, Severa!” Morgan scolded, wagging her finger at Camilla’s retainer. “She’s here to have fun just like the rest of us!”

“Yeah buddy, loosen up!” the bluenette said cheerfully. “No grumps in my room, especially on game night!” 

“Tch,” Severa scoffed, rolling her eyes. She glanced back at Veronica. “She says that now. Wait ‘til she gets competitive.”

Morgan and the other girl laughed, and even Veronica managed a slight smile. Just like that, the tension was broken, and Morgan led the princess over to the card table in the middle of the room. Severa moved her chair to give them more room, and the other girl hopped up from her cushion, grabbing a pouch from the nightstand before joining the rest of them. “Name’s Mia, by the way! I don’t think we’ve met.”

Veronica nodded, daintily taking her proffered hand. “Pleased to meet you. It seems you already know my name though.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve been at war with you for a year and a half,” Severa said sarcastically. “Well, a different you, but still.” She extended her hand begrudgingly. “Severa.”

Veronica nodded again, meeting her hand. “Severa, yes Morgan called you that.” She tilted her head quizzically. “That’s strange, I could have sworn Camilla calls you Selena.”

Severa scoffed and crossed her arms. “Owain is an idiot.”

“Severa isn’t originally from Nohr” Morgan explained. “She’s from Ylisse like me! Well, they found me north of Ferox but who’s counting? Anyway, she was from my world. We went back in time together, but not really cause we aren’t sure we used to know each other in the future, but we fought together in the past so now we’re here!”

“Then I got blackmailed into joining another stupid war on another world entirely,” Severa continued. “Before this one, I mean. We used different names in case someone recognized us. We weren’t entirely sure how the worlds were all connected back then.”

“I see,” Veronica said slowly, slightly baffled by their tale. She glanced at Mia, almost afraid to hear what she might have to say. 

The bluenette shrugged with a grin. “No time travel here. This is the weirdest thing that’s happened to me!” She tapped her chin in thought. “Well, maybe second weirdest. Anyway,” She upended the pouch, spilling several colored dice onto the table “Let’s play already!”

Veronica picked up one of the die, eying it quizzically. “A game of chance? You leave it up to randomness, rather than skill?”

“Yeah, obviously,” Severa said irritably. “We used to use cards but we got tired of Morgan always winning.”

“Hey, I let you win sometimes!” Morgan protested.

“But we didn’t earn those victories!” Mia countered. “And how am I supposed to defeat my rival fair and square if you’re letting me win?”

“Psh,” Severa scoffed, “try it, twinkle toes. I’ll take you on any day.”

“And that’s the other reason we switched to dice,” Morgan giggled. “Things got a little heated between those two!”

“I see,” Veronica replied, allowing herself a small smile. “Well then, explain the rules to me. Please, I mean.” 

Morgan grinned radiantly. “Sure, it’s easy! We all roll two dice. Highest roll is safe, everyone else has to take something off. Shoes and socks each come off in pairs though, or else it would take forever!”

“I- I see,” Veronica swallowed anxiously. “It sounds… very fast paced.”

“Well yeah!” Mia chimed in. “We wanna get to the fun bits as soon as possible!”

“If you’re nervous, you can have a free round,” Morgan offered. 

“N-no… No I’ll be fine.” Veronica shook her head. “I wanted to be treated like an equal. I shall accept no special treatment.”

“Awesome! That’s the spirit!” Mia cheered.

“Whatever, let’s start already!” Severa groused, sweeping up and tossing a pair of dice; 3 and 1. She scowled. “Damnit.”

“Ha-ha!” Mia taunted, “Watch how a pro does it!” She tossed her own dice, face falling as she counted up a collective 6. “Oh… W-well it’s still more than Severa!”

Morgan giggled. “My turn!” she cheered, throwing a 5 and a 2. She shrugged. “Seven’s not bad. You’re up, Ronnie!”

Veronica swallowed, eying the dice nervously. No one had rolled very high, so she had a good chance. She rolled the dice in a shaky hand, nearly jumping as they clattered to the table, sighing in relief as they fell on 4 and 3. “Another seven. I tie.”

“Beginner’s luck,” Severa pouted.

Morgan chuckled. “Welp, you two lose! Off with the shoes!” 

Grumbling, Severa and Mia pushed back their chairs, slipping off their boots one by one and tossing them to the corner. “We’ll get you next round!” Mia declared, dramatically pointing across the table.

Morgan smirked. “We’ll see how the dice roll!”

Still grumbling, Severa gathered and threw her dice, scowling at yet another subpar roll. “Six.” 

“Ha!” Mia laughed as her own dice rolled double 5s. “I got a ten! Beat that, girls!”

Morgan snapped her fingers disappointedly as she rolled another 7. “Aw, bummer. Guess I’m out of my shoes!” She chuckled, wasting no time kicking her footwear into the corner with the others. 

Veronica held her breath for a second as she gathered the dice, feeling a prickle of sweat on the back of her neck as she prepared to toss them again. The first one clattered to a stop on 4. She bit her lip as the other spun to a stop. 6. She laughed in disbelief. “Ten! I tied again!”

“Aw, not again!” Severa cried as the others laughed merrily. 

“You saw the dice, Sev!” Morgan chirped, “Off with the socks, let’s see those cute little footsies!”

Severa flushed crimson, refusing to make eye contact as she slipped off her socks and tossed them into the pile. “D-don’t make it weird, gawds.”

Mia laughed louder. “It’s only gonna get weirder, Sevie!” 

Severa groaned, her head sinking into her hands. “Let’s just start the next round already.” She tossed her dice irritably, but brightened considerably when they hit on 5 and 6. “Yes! Beat that!”

The rest of the table groaned. “Come on,” Mia groaned as she shook her dice. “Double sixes, here I come!” Her shoulders slumped as the dice hit the table. “Come on, ten? No fair!”

“Ha!” Severa laughed jubilantly. “I’ll beat you yet! Then I’ll show you who’s boss!”

Morgan groaned. “Aww, I only got six.”

Veronica licked her lips anxiously. Severa’s 11 was an almost perfect roll, the only way Veronica would come out on top was if she rolled an 11 herself, or a perfect 12. She sighed, tossing the dice with a flick of her wrist. 2 and 5. “Seven,” she announced.

“Looks like you’re finally in the game,” Severa said smugly as the princess unlaced her boots.

“Yay, it’s way more fun that way!” Morgan cheered as she pulled off her sock. She raised her foot over the table, wiggling her toes. “Look at my feetsies, we match!”

“Hey,” Mia chimed in, now barefoot as well, “How come you get a shirt and pants? The rest of us are in dresses!”

Severa blushed, crossing her arms and looking away. “I’m fine,” she grumbled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oooh, Sevie’s going commando!” Morgan cheered. “Go Sev!”

“I-I’m not commando!” Severa sputtered.

“Braless then?” Mia teased, reaching over and poking Severa’s chest. She laughed as the redhead slapped her hand away. “She totally is!” 

Severa’s face grew an even brighter red. “Sh-shut up! It’s not like it’ll matter!” 

“True!” Morgan laughed. “Let’s get to the fun part already!”

“Fine,” Severa scowled at her dice. “Five. Damnit.”

“Ha!” Mia jeered, “Well you win some you lose some! I rolled eight!”

Morgan grinned. “Read it and weep, girls!” Her dice showed 5 and a 4, a solid 9. 

“Damnit!” Mia protested. 

“Oh yeah! I’m the best!” Morgan laughed. 

“Do not be so confident,” Veronica said grimly. She tossed her own dice; her face fell when they revealed a measly total of 6. “Oh…”

“Ha!” Morgan laughed. “Go on, girls, take it off! Take, it, off!”

Mia and Severa groaned in disgust as they stood up from the table. With both their shoes and their socks missing, they had nothing left but to start with something more revealing. Severa paused for a moment, deciding between her shirt and pants, before reluctantly peeling off her shirt, revealing her flawless pale skin and bare, perky breasts. 

Mia was faster, shrugging out of her tunic with little fanfare and revealing her lithe, fit body and modest underwear. Her belly was toned and tight, baring just a hint of her firm abdominal muscles. A simple cloth wrap restrained her breasts, and modest white panties protected her womanhood. Veronica sucked in a breath involuntarily as the two returned to the table, rubbing her thighs as a tingling heat teased at her core.

It was a moment before she realized everyone was looking at her. “Y-yes?”

“You lost the round,” Morgan reminded. “You have to take something off.”

“O-oh! Yes, of course,” Veronica stuttered, feeling her face flush with heat. “Of course, I will… do that now.” 

Shakily, she stood from the table, achingly aware of the eyes of the other girls on her. Why had she hesitated? She could have done this while everyone else was changing, and no one would have bothered, but since she hesitated the focus was entirely on her alone.

Swallowing a very un-princess-like lump in her throat, she turned away from the girls, hiking her skirt so she could loop her thumbs over the elastic waistband of her tights. Taking a deep breath, she bent over, carefully rolling the crimson fabric down her legs, stepping out of the stockings as she reached her feet.

Someone whistled, and she shot up straight, hands shooting to the back of her skirt as she realized she had probably just flashed her panties to the other girls. “My- my apologies,” she said as she reclaimed her seat at the table. “That was… very indecent of me.”

“Don’t apologize, Ronnie!” Morgan said, grinning widely. “It’s all in good fun! Plus,” she whispered conspiratorially, “you have a fantastic ass.”

The rest of the table howled with laughter as Veronica’s face grew as red as her tights, contrasting sharply with the lock of white hair that fell over her eye. “Thank you…” she muttered reluctantly.

Smirking, Morgan turned to the two swordswomen. “You two are looking great by the way!”

“S-shut up!” Severa squeaked, crossing her arms over her chest futilely.

“Yeah, you’ll be in our position soon, Morgan!” Mia challenged, pointing a resolute finger at the tactician.

Morgan stuck her tongue out smugly. “Promises, promises!”

“That’s it, I’m rolling!” Severa cried. She smirked as she rolled a solid 8. 

Mia chuckled. “Not bad, my dear rival, but watch the master! Oh…” she glared at the table, slumping as she tallied up a measly 4 points. 

Morgan laughed even louder, pointing at the 9 she rolled. “What was that about me joining you?” she grinned, not unlike a cat that had just cornered a trio of small avians. 

“How do you keep doing that?” Mia protested.

“We’ve still got a shot,” Severa cut in, then turned to Veronica. “Come on, princess, take this smug witch down a peg!”

Veronica nodded determinedly, narrowing her eyes as she shook her dice. Her face fell as they clattered to a stop one a pair of 4s. One short, once again. 

Morgan’s grin widened to truly Cheshire proportions. She leaned back her chair, propping her bare feet in the edge of the table. “Well girls, what are you waiting for? Time for my show!” 

Severa and Mia grumbled as they reluctantly stood up. Not wanting to get all the attention, Veronica promptly joined them, but froze as her hands reached the hem of her skirt. Going barefoot was one thing, but this? She, a princess, baring herself to commoners? It was unheard of!

Her heart thudded in her chest as Severa bent over, pushing down her thick pants and revealing her sturdy legs and firm, round butt, framed nicely by a daring black thong. The heat in her nethers grew, and she found her eyes flicking over to Mia, who was gradually unraveling the cloth from around her chest.

“Nice tiddies!” Morgan sang from the table, only to tumble out of her chair as Severa’s pants nailed her in the face. “Worth it!” she chuckled from her new position on the floor.

Taking a quick breath, Veronica grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, revealing her lithe, slender body. Her skin was like polished porcelain, flawless and white, without the various levels of tans the other girls sported. Her body spoke of a life of royal luxury, and her fine, silken underclothes were trimmed in violet lace, more closely resembling lingerie than smallclothes. 

“Whoa,” Mia muttered as she openly ogled the platinum haired princess. 

“Gawds…” Severa joined in, eyes roving up and down Veronica’s exposed body.

“Not bad, not bad at all,” Morgan agreed, retaking her seat at the table. “You’re pretty hot, Ronnie!”

“Y-you will stop staring now!” Veronica snapped. Her blush deepened as she realized what she had just said. “I mean… please.”

“Sure thing!” Mia assured her. “Don’t want you to be uncomfortable on girl’s night!” She winked meaningfully. “Unless that’s what you’re into.”

“Come on, princess,” Severa said, smacking Mia’s breast with the back of her hand. The bluenette yelped, grabbing her tit and shooting Severa a baleful glare. The redhead ignored her. “It’ll take all of us to beat Morgan.”

“Not a chance!” Morgan laughed. “I’ve still got three points left! One or both of you will be out next round..” She grinned evilly. “I’m aiming for both.”

Mia turned to Veronica pleadingly. “Come on, you have to take this- this blackguard down! We’ll help you get her back if you’re in charge!”

Veronica looked at both of them and nodded, before turning back to Morgan. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Morgan grinned. “It will be!” She swept up her dice as the others once again took their seats.

Severa cheered as she rolled another 10. “Yeah! Don’t think you can stay smug forever, Morgan!” 

“Yes!” Mia cheered, rolling her own dice. Her face fell as they revealed a 6 and a 3. “No…”

“Ha, that’s one down!” Morgan cheered. She rolled her own dice, matching Mia’s roll exactly. “Eh,” she shrugged, “I’ve still got plenty of clothes. You’re up!” She said, turning to Veronica.

Nodding, Veronica made her own roll. She winced as she counted a 2 and a 3. 

“Go on, Morgan!” Severa cut in, drawing Veronica away from her disappointment. “We gave you a show, it’s only fair if you return the favor!” 

“Alright, fiiiiine,” Morgan groaned in false annoyance, stepping away from the table with a deliberate sway of her hips. She smacked her ass, giving it a little jiggle as she looked back over her shoulder. “Like what you see?”

“I’ll like it better naked,” Severa countered.

“Fine, have it your way!” Morgan purred as she gripped the bottom of her dress, swaying her body sensually as she slowly drew the garment up her body. Veronica immediately recognized that her assets were more generous that the others in the room, her butt pleasantly wide and her breasts heavier than Severa’s by at least a size. She found herself chewing her lip, a habit she thought she had broken years ago, but the sight of Morgan casually dropping her clothes to the floor as she posed with her hip out sent shivers up her spine, and she found herself having to distract herself from the heat slowly rising in her nethers.

“Your turn again, Ronnie,” Morgan grinned as she sauntered back to the table, her plain smallclothes looking surprisingly sexy on her well endowed body.

Veronica found herself frozen once again, but in the face of Morgan's striptease she found she didn’t have much protest left. Wordlessly, she reached behind her back, snapping the clasp that held her bra together. She felt a slight jolt and breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure was relieved from her modest chest. She shrugged her shoulders, allowing the restrictive clothing to join her dress on the floor. A sudden chill caused her to shiver, and she covered herself instinctively. 

“Great!” Severa cheered. She turned to Morgan. “I’m gonna gag you later, but for now I guess I can admit, you have great taste.” 

“Oh yeah,” Morgan nodded.

“W-what about her?” Veronica asked, anxious to get the attention off herself.

“That’s the fun part!” Morgan chirped.

“Yeah it is” Severa grinned, turning to Mia. 

The blue haired swordswoman raised her arms begrudgingly. “Alright, you got me this time, dear rival! I’ll beat you next time though.”

Severa smirked, dropping to a knee on front of the other woman. “Sure you will, Mia.” She drew her knuckles down her muscled tummy, then hooked her fingers into the front of her waistband. “Down we go,” she said, yanking the smallclothes down with a swift motion. Mia shuddered as her bare nethers were exposed to the room, biting her thumb as Severa blew softly on her snatch. 

“S-Sev…” she moaned.

Severa smirked, planting a surprisingly tender kiss on the other girl’s mound. “Looks like I win again, Mia.” She stood up, and spun toward the bed, red pigtails flopping behind her as she knelt down to grab a wide leather chest from underneath. She popped it open, revealing several coils of scarlet rope as well as a number of other items Veronica couldn’t make out clearly. 

Veronica shivered, biting her lip as she realized that, depending on the next few rolls, she was about to become acquainted with a few of them herself.

Severa grabbed one of the rope coils, smiling devilishly as she returned to where Mia stood. “Arms up,” she ordered, giving the other swordswoman a light smack on the shoulder.

“Fiiine,” Mia pouted, obeying and blushing as she exposed herself to the other girls at the table. Severa nodded in satisfaction and began uncoiling the rope.

Veronica watched in fascination as Severa worked, first doubling the rope and then wrapping it around Mia’s chest, two passes each above and below her breasts before slipping the rope between her cleavage and over her shoulders to form a harness. Mia’s breathing grew heavy, as the tight ropes framing her breasts gently constricted her breasts. 

With a grunt of exertion Severa cinched the rope tight at the back and tied it off. “Arms down,” she ordered, grabbing Mia’s wrists as the bluenette relaxed. 

Veronica licked her lips in anticipation as Mia’s arms were pulled forcibly behind her back. The swordswoman grunted as Severa worked behind her, binding her so that her back arched and her chest jutted out, displaying her breasts enticingly. A shudder ran up Veronica’s spine as her fingers stroked the outside of her panties. She pulled her hand back with a yelp, startled at how far she had gone without realizing.

Severa shot her a knowing smirk, spinning Mia around to show off her handiwork. The bluenette’s arms were folded back against each other, her hands clasped together behind her shoulder blades as if she were praying in reverse. Veronica gasped. “It looks so tight!”

“Ya think?” Mia grunted, squirming futilely against her bonds. 

“It’s a good look for you, Mia!” Morgan laughed. “Bet Sev and Ronnie will look great too!”

Severa arrogantly stuck up her nose. “We’ll see about that. I’m going to spank that arrogant ass of yours so hard you won’t be able to ride for a week.” She emphasized her point by bringing her palm down hard on Mia’s backside, making her moan. 

“Promises, promises!” Morgan sang, propping her chin up on her elbows. 

Mia rolled her eyes. “Can we get on with it? I don’t wanna be the only one stuck like this all night.”

Morgan winked, blowing her a kiss. “Don’t worry Mia, I’ll have two new friends for you to play with in just a moment.”

“Yeah right,” Severa challenged, flipping Mia’s chair around and directing her to straddle it. Mia gasped as her legs were spread, exposing her cunt to the open air. Severa retook her own seat and gathered up her dice. 

Morgan grinned. “Let’s go, all together.” 

Veronica nodded her agreement. “No sense wasting time,” she said as she swept up their own dice. As one they threw them to the table.

“Yes!”

“Are you serious?”

“Oh…”

The results were as plain as day. Morgan’s dice rolled a solid 10. Severa’s showed 8. Veronica’s… only 6. 

Morgan clapped her hands gleefully. “Well girls, that’s a wrap! Time for me to claim my prize!”

Mia and Severa both groaned in disappointment, as Veronica hid her face in her hands. She really should have seen this coming. 

“Come on,” Morgan said, slipping out of her chair to straddle the seat behind Mia. She leaned in, wrapping her thin arms around the naked swordswoman’s waist. “Give us a little show!”

Severa and Veronica eyed each other challengingly, each daring the other to go first. A loss was a loss, but there was something in the way a person lost that mattered. Veronica stared Severa down, summoning whatever dregs of royal presence she could with only a pair of knickers for modesty. Severa met her stare with all the challenge of a rebellious teen, honed with years of practice. Finally, the redhead smirked, and drew her hands down her hips, drawing Veronica’s eyes down, down to her thin black panties as she looped her thumbs into the tight waistband.

Rolling her hips, she bent over, straightening her legs as she slowly, sensually pushed the tight fabric down her legs. Veronica gulped, hotly aware of the heat in her chest and face, coloring her porcelain skin with a rosy tint. Severa winked, meeting her eyes with a hungry look as she stepped out of her panties, standing tall to proudly display her cleanly shaved pussy. 

Veronica covered her mouth, her attention locked to the warrior’s naked form, her flawless skin and subtle muscles. Vaguely she realised she was shifting her feet, unconsciously grinding her thighs as her heart pattered wildly in her chest. 

A short mewl drew her back to Morgan and Mia. The swordswoman was panting, eyes screwed shut as Morgan’s thin digits assaulted her pussy, pinching and rubbing at her sensitive folds. Mia twisted, muscles rippling as she tried to crush the back of the chair with her thighs to escape the teasing. Morgan smirked, her other hand raking against Mia’s taut belly, causing her to arch back against the tactician’s breasts. 

“Jealous?” Morgan asked teasingly, locking eyes with the princess. Veronica’s heart stopped as the room was suddenly focused on her. Belatedly she realised that her hesitation had once again put her at the center of attention.

“I- that is-” she stammered, turning her head and crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m fine…”

She jumped as a cool hand rested on her shoulder. Severa turned her around, giving her a concerned look. “We’re not forcing you into anything here, alright? If Morgan’s making you uncomfortable we’ll kick her ass!”

“Hey!” Morgan protested as Mia nodded her agreement. 

“Yeah, like she said! Morgan’s a cheater and totally deserves a spanking!”

Morgan’s flabbergasted expression made Veronica giggle, and she turned back, relaxing her posture and dropping her arms to her sides. “I- I’m alright. Thank you. Unfortunately, Morgan won fair and square, so I have no excuse to punish her right now.” She smiled ruefully, matching the other girls’ grins. 

She cleared her throat, twisting her foot hesitantly on the carpet. “Will… will you undress me, Severa? Like you did Mia?”

Severa blinked, surprised, then grinned. “You bet, princess!” she laughed, taking a knee. “Do me a favor and close your eyes. Oh! And put your hands on your head. Yeah, like that!” She nodded as Veronica followed her instructions, standing straight and spreading her feet a bit as Severa poked her legs into position.

“Hold still,” Severa ordered, and Veronica flinched as her warm breath brushed her knee. Her own breath hitched as gentle fingers trailed up her thigh, pushed into the front of her panties. Severa leaned in, and Veronica groaned as her fingers pressed into her crotch through the delicate lace, as her other hand squeezed the firm globe of her ass. 

“Uff!” she gasped, as Severa’s hands continued upward tugging at her tight waistband. With slow, teasing movements she drew the fabric down, exposing the almost invisible fuzz of her well-trimmed cunt. 

Veronica felt her pulse quicken, the blush spread to the back of her neck as she was fully exposed, but with a tingling undercurrent of excitement streaking through her loins. She cracked one eye open, and saw Morgan biting her lip, piercing her with a lustful stare. Even Mia was entranced, subtly grinding against Morgan’s hand as she watched. And Severa. She slowly drew the panties down her legs, dropping them to the floor around her ankles before leaning in to give her snatch a long, slow smooch that sent jitters through her entire body.

“A-ah!” she gasped, hands dropping to the other woman’s head, pushing her face roughly into her mound. Severa struggled in surprise, grinding her nose against Veronica’s snatch, and the princess swayed as her legs turned to custard beneath her. 

A hand on her shoulder shocked her out of it, and she released Severa’s head with a start. The redhead fell away, shooting the princess a baleful glare. “I-I’m sorry…”

Morgan laughed, squeezing Veronica’s shoulder encouragingly. “It’s alright, it’s easy to get carried away. Right Severa?”

The swordswoman blushed, swallowing whatever she was about to say and looking away with a blush. Morgan giggled. “Come on, Ronnie, you can help me get Sevie suited up. She’s been super feisty tonight so I’m thinking something pretty tight!”

Severa’s blush deepened as she returned her glare to Morgan. “Up yours.”

“Nope!” Morgan giggled. “Up yours!” She grabbed Veronica’s hand and lead her to the bed amid Mia’s laughs and Severa’s spluttered protests. “Hmm, let’s see… well definitely this one for starters!” she chirped as she pulled out a thick, black leather armbinder. She handed it to Veronica as she started pulling out more items. “This is gonna be a lot of fun. Since it’s your first time I’ll let you boss Sev around a bit before I tie you up.”

“Oh,” Veronica blinked in surprise, “Thank you.” She wasn’t sure whether she should be more happy about the brief reprieve, or nervous about what would follow.

“Great!” Morgan said, slapping her back heartily, “Let’s punish the slut!”

“Right…” Veronica said unsurely, rubbing her shoulder as she followed the shorter mage back toward the table. Severa and Mia were talking in hushed tones, but both stopped and turned as the others approached.

“Okay Sevie! Stand up and turn around, it’s Mia’s turn to watch!” Morgan laughed. Mia grinned as Severa licked her lips nervously, but obeyed, turning to face Mia’s chair as Veronica and Morgan took up position behind her.

“Okay,” Morgan said, pulling Severa’s arms back behind her back. She nodded to Veronica. “Make sure her hands are clasped comfortably, and slip that binder on.”

“Alright,” Veronica said, double-checking Severa’s hands before prying open the stiff sleeve and sliding it over her arms. She gave it a tug to snug it up, and Morgan helped her zip it in place before cinching it tightly and adding the chest straps to keep it in place. Severa squirmed a bit, testing the binding, and found it perfectly inescapable. 

“Gawds, overkill much?” she grumbled as Morgan adjusted the straps crossing her chest between her smallish breasts. Morgan laughed, patting her cheek. 

“Not yet, Sevie!” She handed Veronica a blindfold, which the princess promptly fit over the squirming swordswoman’s eyes.

“Hey!” Severa protested as Mia snickered. 

“Hey, remember what you said about gagging me?” Morgan teased as she fiddled with the overcomplicated ring gag she had grabbed with the blinder. Smirking, she interrupted Severa’s retort by shoving wide metal ring behind her teeth, and locking the rest of the straps across her cheeks, under her chin, and around her nose and over her head. 

Severa grunted in protest, trying to push the gag out with her tongue, but it was totally secure. It should have been difficult to convey her scowl past the gag and the blindfold, but she managed it anyway. 

Mia whistled appreciatively. “Glad I didn’t taunt you tonight.”

Morgan winked at her. “Give it time, I’m sure I’ll need an excuse to punish you soon!”

“Oh yeah?” Mia smirked, “Well, I think you should start by giving Severa a bil old spanking!”

“Hwah!?”

“Just sayin’!”

Morgan laughed, grabbing Severa’s arm as the redhead tried to retreat. “I think that’s a great idea! In fact, with Veronica here we can spank both of you at the same time!”

“Hey!” Mia protested, and tried to squirm off her chair only to be caught by Morgan’s other arm. “Aww.”

Severa huffed, and spat something that sounded vaguely like “serves you right,” as Morgan shuffled them both over toward the bed. 

“Um,” Veronica said hesitantly, as Morgan shoved the swordswomen onto the mattress, their faces planted in the sheets and asses up in the air. “What should I do?”

“Just grab a stick and follow my lead!” Morgan said cheerily, fetching a pair of thin, tapered canes from underneath the bed. They were well oiled and about the length of her arm, with a smooth finish and comfortable leather handles. Morgan handed one to Veronica and the princess turned it over in her fingers, heart fluttering nervously as she grasped its intended purpose. 

Morgan took up position next to Severa, twirling her switch, and Veronica mirrored her behind Mia. The blue-haired woman craned her neck, stretching back to catch an awkward glance at the princess. She smirked, though her cheek was half smooshed into the bed. “Come on, don’t be chicken! I can take it as well as I dish it out!”

Morgan chuckled, patting Severa’s shoulder. “Just do what I do and they’ll be fine. Mia, if it’s too much, remember to say ‘uncle!’ Sevie… stomp out, I guess.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we got it already!” Mia protested impatiently as Severa grunted her agreement. “Come on, I’m getting cold!”

“Well, you heard her,” Morgan said with a roll of her eyes, “Guess we’d better warm ‘em up, huh?”

“Ah, alright then.” Veronica widened her stance, copying Morgan as the busty mage positioned herself behind Severa’s generous posterior. A shiver ran over her skin as she remembered her own nudity, and to distract herself she focused her attention on Mia’s own firm ass. Her heart pattered, and the heat between her legs warmed her belly. Anxiously, she raised her hand, and gently brought down the switch across Mia’s toned skin.

“Mmh,” the swordswoman moaned, bucking against the bedspread.

Morgan giggled. “What was that supposed to be? Watch this!” She raised her own switch and swung it sharply against Savera’s thighs. 

“Hmmph!” Severa squealed into her gag, dancing from foot to foot as Morgan patted her back. 

“See?” Morgan winked, “Look how she dances!”

“Don’t listen to the bitch!” Mia protested loudly, “You just go as soft as you need!”

“Well!” Morgan gasped in mock indignation. “Just for that, I’ll have to spank Severa twice as hard!”

“He-ee!?” Severa huffed indignantly, as Morgan snapped her again with the rod. 

“I see!” Veronica said, nodding. She raised her cane more confidently, before swiping it harshly across Mia’s behind.

“Ah!” Mia squealed, “Ronnie, you traitor! You were supposed to go easy on me!”

“My apologies, Mia,” Veronica said, smiling a thin, cruel smile. “But I promised to submit to Morgan’s orders, and she ordered me to spank you!” She swung again, eliciting a muffled curse from the bound bluenette. 

“Good job, Princess! I knew I could count on you!” Morgan cheered, as she made a backhanded strike to the outside of Severa’s hip.

“W-well, I’m trying to- to be a part…” Veronica said, blushing as a flicker of nervousness crossed her face. It was gone in a second, replaced once again by a look of calm control. “Besides, if I am to participate, I need to practice, for when it’s my turn to beat you!”

Even Mia laughed at that, until Veronica’s switch caught her between the legs. “Ouch!”

Morgan and Veronica continued their spankings, trading barbs and quips as they took turns reddening their victim’s asses. As they continued, Veronica began to notice their squeals and cries of pain turn to moans and gasps of excitement. As the room grew musky with the scent of sweat and pleasure, her free hand began to drift downward, touching herself as her other continued to torment her rope-bound friend. 

“Mmh,” she groaned, as her fingers grazed her dampening sex. She gasped, dropping her switch to cover her mouth. Morgan smirked, shooting her a knowing glance. 

“I think they’ve had enough… for now.” She chuckled, setting her own rod on the bed and rubbing Severa’s ass gently. Turning to Veronica, she winked. “Go on and work on untying Mia. I think it’s time for the next part.”

“O-oh, right,” Veronica nodded, mortified. The moved swiftly, yanking her hand away from between her legs in shame. “Here, Mia… let me.”

The knots had been tied well. Tight and inescapable, but easy to undo for anyone but the victim. It took only a minute to tug free the loops binding Mia’s arms, and one more to allow the swordswoman to shrug free of her bonds. Veronica took the ropes as Mia rolled her shoulders, her joints popping as she stretched. “Youch, girl. You really know what you’re doing.”

Veronica blushed. “Well, I’ve ridden horses. It’s not so different from using a crop…”

“Heh, Morgan says the same thing. Speaking of…” she turned to the tactician. “What gives?”

Unlike Mia, Severa was still tightly bound, secure in her arm binder and headgear. Morgan was bent over her, still carefully massaging her buttocks. The shorter mage grinned, winking at the two. “You two are switching spots, but I’m gonna keep playing with Sevie for a while. I don’t wanna get bored, right?”

Mia grinned, laughing as Veronica’s blush deepend. “S-switching?”

“Yup!” Morgan chirped. “You get to experience both sides of the game tonight!” She laughed. “Come on, all that stuff about submitting and following my orders… that wasn’t just talk, right?”

“R-right…” Veronica swallowed nervously. She’d known that she would end up in this position eventually, it’s practically what she signed up for! But she hadn’t expected to be put under the girl she had just spanked directly. 

Mia laughed, clapping her back in a friendly way. “Don’t worry, Princess! I’m not gonna be too mean to you on your first time! I know how easy it is too get carried away. Plus, I think Morgan has something else in mind.”

The mage smirked, nodding in confirmation. “Of course! Just trading spankings all night would get boring! If she wants to get revenge, she’ll have to win our next game herself!” Her smirk turned to a sinister grin. “Besides, I have other plans.” She grabbed Severa’s arms, pulling her off the bed and forcing her to kneel on the floor. The redhead winced, her glowing, reddened ass resting cruelly on her feet as drool ran down her face and neck. Morgan nodded, motioning to the spot she had just vacated. “Lie down on the bed.”

Veronica obeyed meekly, carefully avoiding the spot where Severa’s gagged mouth had dampened the sheets. At Morgan’s direction, she spread her arms and legs, stretching out toward the four corners of the bed. With Mia’s help, Morgan made quick work of binding the princess hand and foot, using the ropes that had formerly bound the swordswoman. 

“There, that about does it,” Morgan said as she dusted her hands against each other. “Just one last thing.” She grabbed the pillow from the head of the bed and had Veronica raise her hips, so she could shove the pillow up under her buttocks. “Boom. Done.”

Veronica shivered as the others grinned down at her. She’d never felt so vulnerable, so exposed. She tugged experimentally on the ropes, hoping for any slack, but found none. The pillow forced her hips into the air, stretching her legs and exposing her privates to the two girls. Mia nodded, grinning appreciatively. “I like it. You’ve got a good figure, for a royal.”

Morgan smacked her shoulder. “Mia! Don’t embarrass her!”

Mia laughed, rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry, boss. But she’s really cute!”

“T-thank you…” Veronica mumbled, turning her blushing face away as much as her bindings allowed. Morgan giggled, delicately drawing her fingers up Veronica’s thigh. 

“Don’t worry, Princess. Mia will take good care of you. And if you’re too uncomfortable, just say ‘uncle,’ kay?”

Veronica bit her lip, and nodded. Morgan slid off the bed with a smile, and Mia took her place, crawling up onto the mattress between Veronica’s legs. “Don’t worry, Princess. I’m gonna make you feel real good!”

Beside the bed, Morgan pulled up a chair, and pulled Severa roughly into her lap. The blindfolded swordswoman squirmed in discomfort as her sore bottom rested against Morgan’s soft, milky thighs. She sighed in relief as the tactician’s cool skin soothed her burning heinie, groaning her thanks as she reclined against her friend’s generous breasts. Morgan giggled, sliding her arms around her slender waist, spreading her legs as her fingers slowly toyed with Severa’s snatch. 

Veronica squirmed weakly as her own swordswoman leaned in, a hungry smile gracing her lips, Wild, blue hair tickled her naked thighs, as warm breath brushed across her tender folds. “M-Mia…” 

“I’m here, Ronnie,” Mia said softly, blowing gently on her flower. Veronica gasped, pulling on her ropes, before slumping weakly against the mattress. Mia hummed, lowering herself to gently kiss the princess’ snatch. 

The result was immediate. Veronica squirmed, tried to close her legs. Her thighs, trained by years of riding, fought to crush Mia’s head against her crotch, but couldn’t break the dominance of the ropes binding them. Soft lips caressed her skin, warm breath bathing her folds as Mia’s wet tongue prodded her entrance curiously. 

Her mind exploded in electric pleasure as the wet muscle circled her labia, exploring every inch of her sensitive pussy before plunging into her depths. 

“Whoa-oh!” She gasped, thrusting her hips as the pleasure rolled over her. “Mia, I’m-”

She shuddered, trembling in distress and loss as Mia pulled away, just before she would have gone over the edge. “M-Mia?”

Mia chuckled. “Sorry, Princess. But I’m not done playing with you yet. Boss’ orders.”

“W-what?”

“Don’t worry,” she said as she once again leaned in. “I’m sure she’ll let you finish. Eventually.”

“I don’t- ah!” She squealed as Mia’s lips again brushed against her folds, stoking the fire flickering in her loins. Without quite meaning to, she rolled her hips, coaxing Mia’s tongue deeper, deeper. It had to have been a mistake, surely! They couldn’t just- just tease her like that! They had to let her finish! “Mia!”

“Sorry,” Mia giggled as she pulled away again. “Next time maybe.” She grinned, blowing a gentle, teasing breath over her mound. “But probably not.”

Veronica quickly lost track of how long Mia teased her, bringing her right to the edge before pulling away, leaving her desperately humping the air as she desperately sought release. 

“N-nuuuh…” 

Her protests died away, reduced to pleading little mewlings as Mia expertly worked her over, drawing her ever closer to the peak before letting her tumble back down on her own. “Puh- puhleez…” 

A cool hand touched her cheek, gentle fingers caressing her skin. She blinked, bleary eyes struggling to focus as Morgan looked down on her, lips curled in a kind smile. “How you feeling, Princess?”

“I… I need…”

“What?” Morgan grinned, cocking her head as if trying to comprehend some impossible mystery, “What do you need?”

“Need… need… to cum?”

Morgan beamed, leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” She giggled. “Honestly, Princess, you can’t just expect everyone to know what you want.”

“I- but I…”

Morgan tsked, shaking her head. “Well, I guess we can do you a favor, this time!” She giggled. “Mia, go on and dive in!”

Veronica shuddered as Mia returned, her wet tongue running the length of her slit to skip over her clit. “N-no, don’t, not again!”

“Don’t worry, Ronnie,” Morgan assured her, “It’s real this time.” She leaned in, tilting Veronica’s head until she could draw her into a deep kiss. Veronica reciprocated, desperate for anything to take her mind off the teasing, as her legs trembled weekly amongst the sheets. She tasted Morgans breath, exploring her tongue as the mage dominated her mouth, forcing her into submission mentally and physically. A hand trailed over her navel and she tensed reflexively, panting as Morgan explored her body. 

Finally it was too much, as Mia plunged her sopping depths and Morgan rolled her nipple under her thumb, the burning embers that they’d been stoking caught and burned, roaring through her in a fury of arousal. She thrashed, screaming into Morgan’s mouth as her nerves fired wildly, driving her to greater and greater heights as she orgasmed. 

It took several minutes to come down from her high. Her head pounded as tremors ran through her body, like aftershocks of some great quake. Her hands were untied, her ankles freed, but she still found herself unable to move. Morgan greeted her gently, as she and Mia massaged her limbs, carefully maintaining her blood flow as they brought her back down to earth. 

“You alright?” Morgan asked gently. 

Veronica nodded, not quite trusting her voice. Mis handed her a glass of water, propping her head up so she could drink without spilling. “That was a big one,” the swordswoman grinned.

“I… I’ve never… felt anything like it…” Veronica rasped.

Morgan laughed. “Yeah, we could tell. Maaaybe a little much for your first time.”

Veronica shook her head. “No, I- I’m alright. I’m alright. That was… rather intense.”

The girls nodded sympathetically. “You just rest up, we’ll look after you,” Mia assured her.

“Yup,” Morgan nodded, “just call if you need us.”

“Thank you…” Veronica smiled. A true, genuine smile, with none of the usual pomp or decorum of an Emblian royal. 

Morgan returned the smile, and followed Mia away from the bed, to a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. Veronica followed them with her eyes, and noticed Severa passed out among the bedding. The princess smiled, and felt herself drifting off to sleep. And she thought, just maybe, she wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> The fun part of Fire Emblem Heroes is getting to toss in any characters I want across the entire franchise. Well, as long as they've made the game at least! This one was pretty fun to write. I stalled a little in the middle, and ended up rewriting a fairly decent portion, but I think I like the direction I took much better.
> 
> If you like it, consider checking out my commission info on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/tethered-angel/journal/Commission-Info-785626733


End file.
